Ice Road
by Haruna Futaba
Summary: Fubuki esta de vacaciones con sus amigos del Inazuma Japan, pero en una fecha nada agradable. El aniversario de la muerte se su familia. Haruna intenta ayudar a Fubuki para no pasarla tan mal. Incluso en el proceso encontrándose por casualidad con algo que podría cambiar la vida de su amigo.
1. Un triste aniversario

Fubuki se encontraba en su cuarto del hotel donde él y algunos de sus amigos del Inazuma Japón se hospedaban mientras estaban disfrutando de sus vacaciones.

—Escuchó que alguien tocaba a su puerta — adelante.

El delantero del equipo, Goenji, abrió la puerta, mientras era seguido por Haruna y Endou.

—Hola chicos, ¿pasa algo? — pregunto el peliplateado.

—No, nada, solo estábamos preocupados y vinimos a verte — dijo Haruna.

—Has estado encerrado todo el día. Se supone que estamos de vacaciones ¿qué sucede Fubuki? — pregunto Endou.

—Ah, n-no es nada, solo estaba un poco cansado — respondió no muy convencido — pero ya que están aquí, ¿a donde quieren que vayamos?

Los tres amigos se miraban, ya que los demás ya se habían ido hace unos minutos, cada quien por su lado, solo ellos se habían quedado para ver a Fubuki.

—pues...

—¡ya se! — grito Endou entusiasmado — cerca de aquí hay un karaoke ¿quieren ir?

—¿en serio? ¿quieres que escuchemos lo mal que cantas? — Goenji esbozo una divertida sonrisa.

—No creo que cantes mejor que yo — siguió el juego.

—Suena bien — Fubuki sonrió — p-pero primero iré por algo a la maquina expendedora ¿esta bien?

—si, mientras nosotros traeremoa nuestro dinero.

Dicho esto Fubuki salió de la habitación, se dirigió a la maquina expendedora de bebidas y compró un jugo. La verdad no es que quisiera algo, realmente ni siquiera quería salir de su habitación, pero sabia que sus amigos se seguirían preocupando por él, y no quería eso. Era mejor no causarle problemas a su equipo.

Al darse la vuelta, pegó un pequeño salto hacia atrás asustado, ya que no se había percatado que Haruna estaba allí.

—Perdón, te asuste.

—No te preocupes — sentía como su corazón aun palpitaba rápidamente — ¿querias algo?

—...no, la verdad — bajo la mirada apenada — se que tal vez no me lo quieras contar porque no nos conocemos mucho pero...puedo notar que estas un poco...triste.

—el peliplateado soltó un suspiro — ¿tanto se nota?

—Soy manager. Mi trabajo es observalos, así que...tal vez lo noté por eso.

— ya veo — una pequeña sonrisa triste salió de su boca.

—lamento si estoy siendo una entrometida.

—No, nada de eso...solo es que...no me gusta hablar de eso.

—bien — levanto su mirada.

—pero supongo que te contaré...creo que tú eres la que mejor lo entendería.

A pesar de que dentro de su cabeza se preguntaba el por qué Fubuki le había dicho eso, Haruna solo movió su cabeza en señal de afirmación.

—La verdad...mañana es el aniversario de la muerte de mi familia

—Ya veo — le respondió triste — lo siento, en verdad. Es algo bastante personal. Pero, comprendo como te sientes, y puedo entender porque estabas en tu habitación y no querías salir — dijo mientras se recordaba a ella misma, en la misma situación.

—Si, la verdad, por estas fechas es cuando mis recuerdos más me duelen, y por eso, prefiero estar solo...

—Comprendo.

—Tengo entendido que tu también perdiste a tu familia...

—Si...cuando era niña. A pesar de que a pasado tanto tiempo, muchas veces yo también los recuerdo — Haruna lo miraba de forma triste —...si quieres puedo decirle a los chicos que no te sientes bien...o que tuviste algo que hacer.

—Fubuki le sonrió — no te preocupes, a pesar de que me gustaría estar solo, creo que me vendrá bien salir un rato.

—bueno...pero si te sientes mal, yo te ayudaré a irnos más rápido.

—gracias, Haruna-chan.

Ambos volvieron por sus dos amigos, y después se dirigieron al Karaoke, donde se encontraron con Fuyuka y Aki, las cuales también querían estar un rato alli, por lo que todos entraron juntos.

Fubuki se unió a cantar, aunque no tanto como los demás, y Haruna de vez en cuando volteaba a ver a su amigo, ya que le preocupaba. Era verdad que no eran muy cercanos, pero eran parte del equipo, y siempre se apoyaban los unos a los otros. Además, debido a su enorme empatia, Haruna no podía dejar de pensar de ello.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas en el Karaoke, hasta que finalmente se cansaron y decidieron volver al hotel, cada uno a su habitación, pero Fubuki no tardo mucho en recibir un mensaje de Haruna, que le pedía verlo en el restaurante de allí mismo, por lo que él bajo a encontrarse con su amiga.

—lamento molestarte de nuevo.

—No te preocupes — se sentó a la mesa.

—la verdad...es que me preocupas.

—Si, me lo imagine, aunque no deberías.

—Pero es que...se lo que se siente.

—Lo sé. Kidou-kun me lo contó, sobre ustedes, es por eso que confié en ti, y te conté.

—Si. Como te dije, a pesar de que era muy pequeña, todavía recuerdo cosas de ellos. Por eso, se lo que es deprimirte por esas fechas, y de lo mucho que pueden ayudarte los amigos. Aunque no lo entiendan al completo.

—Supongo que tienes razón. Aunque debo admitir que estoy celoso de ti.

—¿celoso?

—Tú al menos tienes a tu hermano.

—ella, bajo la mirada avergonzada y triste — ya veo.

—Fubuki se dio cuenta de lo mal que sonaron sus palabras — perdón por eso, hable sin pensar. No quería hacerte sentir mal.

—Esta bien. Lo entiendo. Solo...no sabía que decir.

—de verdad lo siento.

—La verdad es que...nos separaron al poco tiempo. Así que, estuve sola mucho tiempo.

—¿por la adopción?

—Si. A él lo adoptaron primero, pero el señor solo quería un varón, así que yo me quede más tiempo.

—Oh. De verdad que hable sin pensar.

—Esta bien. No es algo que le cuente a cualquiera.

—Claro.

—...lamento...que tú pasarás por la muerte de tu familia también.

—El tiempo no lo vuelve fácil, ¿verdad?

—Si tan solo fuera así.

—... ¿Quieres escuchar? Acerca de ellos — le pregunto Fubuki.

—Claro. Cuentame lo que quieras.

Fubuki y Haruna estuvieron platicando acerca de sus familias, y los malos momentos que pasaban cada año. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sentía comprendidos.


	2. Tristes recuerdos

Luego de la conversación que habían tenido Haruna y Fubuki, ambos se dirigieron de nuevo a sus habitaciónes.

Haruna se alegraba un poco de poder ayudar a su amigo, aunque fuera solo escuchándolo. Pero la verdad quería poder hacer más. Por alguna razón, ese sentimiento la llevo a investigar sobre aquel día, ese día en que todo cambio para su amigo. Encendió su computadora y rápidamente empezó a buscar sobre ello.

Lo que Fubuki le había contado debió haber sido más que suficiente, pero no lo era. No para una futura reportera.

Por otro lado, Fubuki estaba acostado en su cama viendo con melancolía una vieja fotografía familiar. Sentía que cada recuerdo que debería de ser feliz; el junto a su familia, sus partidos con su hermano, todo eso, solo atraía más y más las ganas de llorar para él, y muy pronto no podría resistirse a hacerlo.

Nostalgia podría ser el sentimiento. Pero aún así, al menos no era tan grave como en años anteriores. Antes se sentía más solo, ahora tenia amigos que se preocupaban por él, unos más que otros, pero solo algunos lo comprendían, tales como Haruna y Kidou, incluso Fuyuka, quienes habían pasado por situaciones muy similares a la suya. Ninguno de ellos se había quedado viviendo en el pasado, todos avanzaban a su paso, y el estaba dispuesto a hacer lo mismo.

Guardo la fotografía en su maleta, y se dispuso a bajar a cenar con el resto de sus amigos.

Haruna sintió que alguien la estaba moviendo, no tardo en despertar, y viendo aún un poco borroso logro distinguir a su compañera de habitación.

—Hola Natsumi, ¿hace cuanto que llegaste?

—acabo de llegar. ¿hace cuanto que estas dormida? Incluso te perdiste la cena.

—¿eh?— pregunto aun somnolienta — ¿pues que hora es? ¿hace cuanto que...? — volteó a ver la pantalla de su computadora, la cual ya estaba apagada.

—la bateria debió de agotarse, y sobre la hora,ya son las nueve.

—¿¡Las nueve!? — eso si que la había despertado.

—si

—solto un pequeño quejido — ya que. Bajaré a comer algo, aunque sea ligero — dicho esto salio corriendo hacia el restaurante — ¿por qué no cene mientras hablaba con Fubuki? Si, era un poco temprano, que más daba.

—Otra vez hablando sola.

—Haruna volteo en dirección donde provenía la voz — hermano, ¿que haces aquí? Ya es noche.

—Si, pero le pedí a Natsumi que te dijera que bajaras, ya que no te vi durante la cena.

—me quede dormida — sonrió inocentemente.

—si puedo verlo, aun tienes los ojos somñolientos.

—jeje.

Ambos conversaron mientras Haruna cenaba, y al terminar, Kidou la acompaño de regreso a su habitación.

—oye, Haruna, ¿qué te pasa?

—¿eh?

—no me engañas, te conozco, y se que algo va mal. Estuviste muy callada mientras cenabas. Eso no es normal en ti.

—bueno, no me extraña, eres mi hermano.

—¿y bien?

—la verdad es que...— se detuvo un momento, después de todo, Fubuki decidió confiar en ella, no estaba bien que ella anduviera por allí contándoselo a todo el mundo— ¿estoy preocupada por un amigo?

—¿me lo estas preguntando?

—No. Es solo qué...como el problema no es mio, no creo que deba contarlo.

—su hermano le sonrió — tan amable como siempre.

—Pero...no se que decirle. Estuvimos hablando un poco, pero no se que palabras de apoyo puedan servirle. Ya sabes, la mayoría de cosas que te dicen en estas situaciones no ayudan, como: "_todo mejorará" _o "_anímate" _son peor que nada.

—Kidou le acaricio la cabeza — bueno, no siempre se tienen las palabras correctas, y muchas veces no se necesitan, solo debes permanecer al lado de esa persona brindándole apoyo. Justo como lo estas haciendo.

—...si, supongo.

—Oye ¿Te gustaría ir a desayunar mañana a otro lugar?

—¿eh? Tan repentino.

—es para que no te deprimas tanto — le sonrió cálidamente — Eres muy buena, y los problemas de los otros suelen afectarte mucho a ti también. No mr gustaría que te deprimieras.

—¡No es del todo cierto! Bueno...un poco — Haruna podía comportarse un poco como una niña con su hermano aveces — bueno, esta bien — le dijo mientras sonreía levemente.

—Bien, vendré por ti como a las 8

—Si, hasta mañana, hermano.

—Adiós y buenas noches — la abrazo y después se fue.

Haruna entró a su habitación y se encontró ya dormida a Natsumi, por lo que, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, se puso su pillama, después conecto su laptop a cargar.

En el espejo de la habitación, se encontraba una nota con la letra de la pelirroja.

"_Te fuiste corriendo, no alcancé a decirte que Kidou-kun te buscaba, aunque...ya ni para que te digo"_

_Posdata: duerme bien._

Después de leerla, Haruna se acostó en su cama con una sonrisa. Todo gracias a su hermano.


	3. Amistades verdaderas

**_Rodeado de amigos. _**

Fubuki se despertó temprano. Cuando ni siquiera había salido aún el sol, aunque ya se podía distinguir el alba.

Hoy era el día, ese día que era inolvidable para él. De hecho, toda la noche soñó con su familia. No eran pesadillas, si no más bien lindos recuerdos de ellos juntos.

Shirou sabia que el estar triste no era algo que él pudiera decidir ni controlar, pero también comprendía que hundirse más en esa tristeza no era bueno. Ya había entendido eso de ya no aferrarse al pasado. Lo había hecho desde que dejo de lado su doble personalidad, por lo que no iba a tirarse todo el día en la cama lamentándose, por más que lo quisiera.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Haruna salio de la ducha, y se encontró a Natsumi ya despierta.

—buenos dias Natsumi.

—buenos dias — la pelirroja soltó un bostezó — te levantaste temprano hoy.

—es que voy a salir con mi hermano.

—que bien por ti.

—¿qué harás tú?

—durante la cena todos acordamos ir al parque de diversiones de nuevo, pero será como a medio dia.

—bueno, veré si los alcanzamos.

—yo también voy a ducharme. Supongo que te digo adiós de una vez, no se si seguirás aquí cuando salga.

—Yo creo que no, pero te veré más tarde.

Natsumi se metió en el cuarto de baño, mientras la peliazul se arreglaba.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Fubuki salió de su habitación. No tenía planes, solo quería salir a caminar.

Para su sorpresa, se topo con Kidou,quien también salía de su habitación.

—buenos dias — dijo el peliplateado.

—buenos dias Fubuki.

—¿como estas?

—bien, ¿ya vas a bajar a desayunar?

—mmm...si, supongo, ¿que tal tú?

—No, hoy no. Llevaré a mi hermana a comer fuera.

—ya veo. Me alegra, después de todo, puede que mi conversación con ella la deprimiera un poco.

—Kidou arqueo una ceja — ¿ustedes conversaron?

—Si. Estaba un poco deprimido, la verdad.

Kidou rápidamente encajo las piezas, con lo que Fubuki le decía, y lo que su hermana le había dicho el día anterior.

-—ah, si. Algo me comentó ayer, pero no me dijo gran cosa, solo que era algo personal. Tampoco me dijo el nombre de la persona.

—Ya veo. Verás, hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de mi familia.

—... Lo lamento. Se que estos días son difíciles, y va a ser una pregunta estúpida, pero ¿como te sientes?

—debo admitir que ayer me sentía bastante deprimido, pero luego de platicar con Haruna, me puse a pensar durante la noche, no sirve de nada quedarme encerrado deprimiéndose aún más.

—Es verdad. Sonara crudo, pero, con el tiempo aprendes que eso no cambia el pasado.

—Si

—aun así , admito que la tristeza se sigue haciendo presente.

—no lo niego, me siento un tanto triste.

Kidou sabia lo que se sentía pasar ese día solo, él lo había vivido mientras estuvo alejado de Haruna, por lo que no quería dejar solo a su amigo.

—dime Fubuki, ¿no quieres ir con nosotros?

—¿seguro? — preguntó un poco extrañado — siento que solo estaría incomodando.

—para nada.

Fubuki se lo pensó unos segundos antes de darle su respuesta a Kidou, pero al final aceptó, ya que les tenia mucha confianza a ambos.

Mientras Haruna terminaba de arreglarse, escucho que tocaban la puerta de su habitación.

—ya voy — dejo de lado su cepillo y fue a abrir la puerta — hola hermano — Haruna se sorprendió al ver también que estaba Fubuki, pero decidió no decir nada.

—¿estas lista?

—si

—bueno, vámonos.

—si — fue lo único que seguía saliendo de su boca.

Los tres se dirigían a un restaurante, no muy lejano del hotel.

Haruna aun se preguntaba que hacia Fubuki con ellos, no le molestaba, pero la curiosidad le podía. Era demasiada coincidencia que justo hablará con él el dia anterior, y luego su hermano le invitará con ellos.

— Otonashi — dijo Shirou sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—¿eh?

—ya llegamos — le dijo su hermano.

Los 3 entraron al restaurante, se sentaron en una mesa y se pusieron a ver el menú.

—todo se ve delicioso — dijo Haruna con un poco de entusiasmo.

—¿no será que tienes mucha hambre? — le preguntó Kidou.

—también esta eso.

Una mesera no tardó en llegar a su mesa; cada uno pidió lo que más le llamaba la atención, pero hubo algo extraño, la mesera, incluso después de irse, observó detenidamente a Fubuki de manera curiosa.

—parece que eres muy popular con las chicas jaja — dijo Haruna.

Fubuki solo se limito a reirse de manera nerviosa, pero algo le decia que esa no era la razón de que fuera observado.

—Fubuki me contó lo que hiciste por él ayer.

—Ah, ¿si?

—así que le pedí que viniera con nosotros.

—y ahora me lo dices... —susurro la peliazul.

—lo siento, Haruna. No quería ser una molestia.

—No eres ninguna molestia — se apresuró a contestar — me alegra que decidieras salir con nosotros.

Fubuki se sentía en un ambiente cálido. Se alegraba de tener a dos amigos que se preocuparán tanto por él, y no lo dejarán solo.

Mientras comían, hablaban de sus familias; de los buenos y malos momentos, de cuanto los extrañaban, entre más cosas, hasta que Haruna sacó el tema de ir al parque de diversiones a alcanzar a los demás. A los dos chicos les pareció una buena idea, y al terminar se dirigieron al lugar ya antes mencionado.


	4. Milagros

Milagros.

Haruna, en compañía de su hermano y Fubuki, se dirigieron al parque de diversiones.

Haruna tuvo que llamar a Natsumi para averiguar donde se encontraban.

La pelirroja ofreció verlos en los locales de comida.

—Me alegra que vinieran — dijo Endou, quien se encontraba junto con Natsumi.

—bueno, no íbamos a perdernos la diversión — contestó Haruna.

—Kidou volteo a su alrededor — ¿y los demás?

—quien sabe, probablemente aún estén haciendo fila en la montaña rusa. Iban mucho más atrás que nosotros.

—Si es el caso, yo también quiero subirme. Vamos — Haruna comenzó a jalar el brazo de su hermano.

— yo paso, con una vez me basta — dijo el capitán.

— a mi no me gustan mucho esos juegos.

—Que aburridos.

—Yo ire contigo — se ofreció Natsumi al verla con tanta insistencia.

— a mi si que me gusta ese juego.

—Pues vamos, Fubuki.

Los 3 se pusieron en dirección a dicho juego. Lo que no sospechaban es que alguien los seguía a pocos metros.

Los 3 amigos se subieron a la montaña rusa, luego pasaron a varios juegos, hasta que, después de unas horas, comenzó a darles hambre.

—me preguntó si Endou y Kidou seguirán donde mismo.

—No lo creo, llevamos varias horas en los juegos.

—Si, es verdad, pero vayamos a comer. No he comido nada desde el desayuno.

Al llegar a los locales de comida, vieron en una mesa a Fuyuka y Aki junto con Fudou y Endou.

—Hola chicos — saludo Haruna.

—hola.

—¿y mi hermano?

—Fue con los demás a comprar la comida, nosotros nos quedamos a apartar la mesa — contestó el capitán.

— muy bien, entonces nosotros también deberíamos ir a comprar.

—Haruna — hablo Fuyuka — ¿podrías venir conmigo un momento?

—Seguro. Pide una hamburguesa para mi, Natsumi.

—de acuerdo.

—Haruna comenzó a caminar al lado de Fuyuka — lamento ser una molestia, pero no me gusta ir sola al baño en un lugar tan concurrido.

— esta bien. Puedo entenderlo. Es más seguro si vamos dos.

—si.

—aunque solo te acompañere. Yo estoy bien.

—gracias.

Finalmente llegaron a los baños. Haruna espero a su amiga afuera.

Unos segundos luego de que Fuyuka entrará, un chico se acercó a Haruna.

—Oye chica.

— Haruna se tenso inmediatamente. Temía que fuera un matón — ¿Qué? — contestó con una mirada amenazante.

—¿me permites un segundo?

—¿te conozco?

—No, ni yo a ti, pero...parece que conoces a alguien cercano a mi.

—si, claro...¿A quién?

—el chico peliplateado con el que estabas cuando llegaste.

"¿chico peliplateado? ¿¡cuando llegué!? ¿es un acosador?" pensaba Haruna, mientras observaba al chico detenidamente.

—¡quita esa cara! No voy a raptarte ni hacerle daño a nadie — dijo un poco molesto.

—entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

— comprobar algo. Ahora, ¿podrías decirme el nombre del chico?

—¿para qué?

— vaya chica — cruzó sus brazos — eso a ti no te importa, solo quiero su nombre.

— ¿por qué? Dame una razón. No voy a confiar en alguien que se me acerca así, y con ese tono de voz.

—Fuyuka salio del baño — Haruna ¿nos vamos? — vio al chico — oh, perdón, no había visto que estabas ocupada.

—No lo estoy — Haruna tomo a su amiga de la mano - vamonos.

— te pareces a Fubuki.

Haruna se detuvo en seco al escuchar el comentario de su amiga. El chico lucia también un tanto sorprendido por aquello.

— entonces si es él...

—¿le conoces? — preguntó Haruna.

— puede, puede que no, ¿Quién sabe?

—... ¿Eres un familiar?

El chico no contesto aquella pregunta. Parecía que su mente se había ido de viaje a el espacio.

—son casi idénticos — comento Fuyuka — podría decir que demasiado. Dudo que no sea un familiar.

—¿Tú crees? Entonces, tal vez debería hablarle a Fubuki para que venga aquí.

—El chico salio del trance — ¡no lo harás!

—...¿Qué? — Haruna entrecerro los ojos — sospechoso.

—eso no es de tu incumbencia.

— es tu culpa por venir a preguntarme por él. Ahora tengo curiosidad.

—eres metiche.

—¡soy reportera! — grito molesta.

—es lo mismo.

—como sea, o me lo dices ahora, o lo llamo haciendolo parecer una emergencia — Haruna saco su celular.

—como si fuera a permitirlo. Primero te quitaría el celular.

—Adelante. Gritaré con todas mis fuerzas. De todas formas, parecerás sospechoso.

—correré.

—te atraparan igual — sonrió de manera desafiante — tu elige.

—... ¿Quién eres? ¿Su novia?

— a la peliazul se le subieron los colores a la cara — ¡¿su novia?!

—oye, Haruna — la llamo su amiga — ¿Fubuki no tenía un hermano menor?

—¿eh? Si...pero había muerto en un accidente, junto con sus padres.

—tal vez los muertos salen de las tumbas.

—¡no juegues con la desgracia de alguien! — Haruna regaño al chico.

—... Si lo hiciera, estaría jugando con mi propia desgracia.

—si, claro. Ahora resulta que eres Atsuya Fubuki, ¿no?

— el chico abrió los ojos como plato — ¿como conoces ese nombre?

— deja de intentar engañarme, por favor.

—Haruna...yo no creo que este bromeando. A mi me parece que si que se parecen mucho.

—me estas diciendo que intente creerme que tengo enfrente al hermano menor de Fubuki Shirou. El mismo que murió, justamente en un día como hoy, hace años. Entonces lo que tendría enfrente seria su fantasma.

—Fuyuka se acercó al chico — yo puedo tocarlo.

—¡es imposible! — Haruna seguía molesta. No sabía si era porque le parecía imposible, o porque siempre la volvían sentimentales los temas familiares.

—Haruna. Mamoru encontró a su abuelo quien fingió estar muerto...

—¡es diferente! Natsumi hizo un largo viaje y junto con el detective investigó mucho del asunto. Además él tenía motivos para alejarse. ¡Atsuya Fubuki no debería tenerlos!

—¡deja de repetir ese nombre! — grito el chico lleno de enojo.

Ambas retrocedieron ante tal gritó. No solo eso, el chico se veía bastante afectado. Apretaba sus puños con mucha fuerza.

—...imposible...— dijo Haruna, quien trataba de recomponerse — Tú no puedes ser él.

Todo alrededor de ellos se quedo en silencio. Hasta que se escuchó una voz familiar a la distancia.

—¡Haruna! ¡Fuyuppe! — eran el capitán y Fubuki que habían ido a buscarlas, porque ya se habían tardado. Estaban apenas a unos metros.

El chico estaba a punto de salir corriendo del lugar, pero estaba tieso. Era como si le hubieran aplicado algún tipo de parálisis.

— te deseo suerte — Fuyuka salio corriendo al encuentro de sus amigos, antes de que Haruna pudiera reaccionar — ¡perdón! Aquí estoy.

—¡Fuyuppe! Hasta que te encontramos. Oye, ¿donde esta Haruna?

—tuvo que irse al hotel. Parece que se sentía mal.

—¿en serio? Eso explica porque tardaban tanto — Las voces se fueron alejando poco a poco. Perdiéndose entre la multitud.

Haruna y el chico se habían quedado a solas.

—tu amiga acaba de...

—... Si... Eso parece.

—¿Por qué?

—supongo que tiene una corazonada. Más vale que resulte tener razón — Haruna vio al chico — ¿y bien? ¿Tienes alguna prueba que confirme lo que pienso? Sino me iré. Yo no tengo nada que perder.

—¿comprobarte que yo soy yo? No es difícil. Solo si es que alguna vez viste alguna foto mía.

—no.

—¿fotos de él de cuando era niño?

—tampoco.

—no pudo evitar suspirar — bueno, al menos espero que lo reconozcas. No debería ser difícil — sacó una foto de su cartera, y se la entrego a ella — está un poco maltratada, pero es la única que tengo.

Haruna observó con detenimiento la foto. Su amigo tenía un rostro tan feliz. Sonreía como nunca lo había visto.

¿Qué tipo de jugada le estaba haciendo el mundo? Sentía que había retrocedido en el tiempo a la época en que se reencontró con su hermano. Solo que esta vez ella era la espectadora.

—Haruna levanto la mirada — oye, Atsuya... ¿Qué día es hoy?


	5. una única oportunidad

Atsuya decidió contarle lo que había pasado el día del accidente.

Resultó que el también había sobrevivido gracias a que aquel día, logró saltar por la ventana, luego de haber aventado a su hermano del auto. Lo que ocurrió después, fue que con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, camino un poco buscando ayuda, pero se desmayo debido a la combinación del frio y la falta de alimento. Un matrimonio lo encontró, y tiempo después lo adoptaron.

—Entonces...eso fue lo que ocurrió.

—sí , luego de aquel dia, nunca volvi a saber nada de él, al menos hasta que ocurrió la historia de los extraterrestres, alli fue donde al menos supe que estaba vivo.

—¿por qué nunca fuiste a verle?

—¿Qué iba a decirle? No podía aparecer de la nada, y decirle que estaba vivo. No se como hubiera reaccionado.

—...Supongo que si.

—por cierto, ¿como sabias lo de la fecha de hoy?

—Fubuki me lo dijo.

—¿son cercanos?

—no lo se, supongo.

—¿no eres su novia?

—no...¡NO!

—bien, bien, no grites.

—¿Qué hay de la foto? ¿donde la conseguiste? ¿la llevabas ese día?

—mis padres la llevaban, yo solo la tomé — apretó los puños — es lo único que conservó, incluso perdí mi bufanda.

—Haruna rió nerviosamente al recordar a su amigo, quien la llevo consigo por un tiempo — y... ¿Como te enteraste que estaba aquí?

—Ese restaurante al que fueron en la mañana, mi hermana trabaja allí, es mesera

— ahora que lo dices, una de ellas no dejaba de verle.

— esa era mi hermana. Ella conoce toda la historia, la foto, lo de los extraterrestres...es una entrometida.

—pensé que se lo habías contado tú.

—no todo. El caso es, mientras estaban allí me envió un mensaje diciéndome que le había visto. Tomo una foto mientras estaban distraídos, y escuchó lo que pudo de su conversación.

—te doy la razón, es una entrometida — dijo Haruna.

— yo llegué al restaurante cuando ustedes iban unas cuadras adelante, y cuando los encontré los seguí, el resto es historia.

—¿por qué no te acercaste a hablar con él?

— Ya te lo dije, no es tan sencillo. Se siente extraño. Son sensaciones encontradas cuando vuelves a ver a alguien que pensaste jamás volverías a ver, y más si era muy querido para ti.

—Haruna suspiró — tienes razón — dijo un poco triste — es como lo que pasó conmigo y mi hermano

—¿tú también?

—Si, fue una situación parecida — hizo una pausa — pero olvidemonos de mi, ¡Fubuki debe enterarse!

—...no estoy seguro de eso...

—Es una oportunidad única si quieres verlo. Después de todo, mañana nos vamos. Nuestro avión sale en la tarde...lo que me recuerda que no empaque...

—pues sera mejor que te vayas yendo. De todas formas, ¿no se supone que tu amiga dijo que estabas enferma? Si se preocupan por ti, seguro que volverán temprano.

—¡Maldición! Es verdad.

—eres muy despistada.

—¡como sea! Debes verlo mañana. No tendrás otra oportunidad, entiendelo.

—¿pero en que momento? ¿donde? No creo querer tener un reencuentro con él con todos observando.

— ve a el hotel.

—¡es lo mismo!

—¿afuera del aeropuerto?

—¿por qué estas tan interesada en esto?

—¡por qué es mi amigo! Además, estos días ha estado deprimido, y eres su hermano. Se que será un gran shock, pero cuando lo asimile... ¡Puede que eso lo haga más feliz!

—... ¿segura ?

—si, muy segura.

— suspiro —...eres muy extraña... — saco su celular — no he dicho que si,pero...te daré mi numero, por si acaso.

Haruna y Atsuya intercambiaron los números de celular, y luego de eso se despidieron, cada uno tomando rumbo a su lugar.

—no lo entiendo, no te ves enferma — Natsumi la recorría con la vista de arriba a abajo.

— será que me siento mejor — río nerviosamente — tome un té.

— ¿y de que te sentías mal?

—ah, ya sabes...aquello...

—¿aquello?

—si...aquello...je...

—bueno...esta bién — coloco su bolso en su cama — por cierto, Kidou te esta esperando en el pasillo.

Haruna se puso nerviosa al pensar que probablemente no podría engañar a su hermano. Cosa de la que tenia razón.

—y bien, ¿piensas contármelo?

—¿por qué siempre tienes que averiguar cuando escondo algo?

—ya te lo dije, te conozco demasiado

–Haruna suspiró — bien, pero promete no decir nada, por favor hermano.

—no lo haré

—miró a su alrededor para asegurarse que nadie los escuchaba — muy bien.


	6. Final Hasta pronto

Hasta pronto.

Haruna y Kidou fueron al restaurante del hotel para conversar con más calma. La peliazul le contó todo a su hermano.

Al principio él parecía agnóstico, pero no tenia sentido que su hermana le dijera una mentira. Al menos no una tan tirada a coincidencia tras coincidencia.

—Así que, el hermano de Fubuki está vivo...y la hermana fue nuestra mesera...

— imposible, ¿no? No podía creérmelo. Aun no puedo del todo.

— ya, y justo en las fechas del aniversario. Demasiadas coincidencias.

—Yo pensé lo mismo. Pero...eso no explicaría porque tiene una foto de la familia Fubuki con él.

—Todo indica que te topaste con el verdadero.

—... Supongo...

— Ahora dime, ¿de verdad piensas ayudarle?

—¡Por supuesto! Fubuki tiene que saberlo. Merece saber la verdad.

— ¿cómo harás para que se reencuentren?

—Pensaba decirle a Fubuki que le teniamos una sorpresa.

—Bueno, es algo sencillo, pero creo que si que será una verdadera sorpresa.

—supongo que si...pero necesito un real plan.

El celular sonó, indicándole a Haruna que le había llegado un mensaje.

"Lo he pensado. Tal vez tengas razón. No tendre una oportunidad como esta en otro momento, pero me preocupa como reaccionará al verme.

Iré a verlo al aeropuerto mañana.

Espero que estés allí para hacerlo menos incomodo.

Y dime a que hora debo estar alli.

— podrías al menos decir por favor — susurró entre dientes.

—¿Quién es?

—el tal Atsuya. Dice que mañana ira a ver a Fubuki al aeropuerto, antes de que nuestro vuelo salga.

— bueno, supongo que pondrás en marcha tu plan.

— si... — contestó en un tono nervioso. Pues no estaba convencida de que eso fuera un plan.

—bien, pero ya es noche, lo mejor será irnos a dormir

—Si, además aun no he terminado de empacar.

—Nos vemos mañana. Intenta no preocuparte demasiado.

—¡si!

Cada uno se fue a su habitación.

Haruna se puso a empacar mientras seguía pensando que debia hacer. Tenían poco tiempo para verse, y su amigo probablemente tenía las emociones a piel por el aniversario luctuoso.

Estaba poniendose nerviosa al recordar cuando se había encontrado con su hermano. No fue una situación muy...alegre.

Claro que no se arrepentía. Las cosas habían mejorado gracias a que se había enterado de la verdad gracias a sus amigos. Y ahora, era su turno de ser la amiga que se asegurará que todo saliera lo mejor posible.

Al dia siguiente, todos se aseguraban de que no les faltará nada antes de irse al aeropuerto.

Haruna decidió llamar a Atsuya para confirmar de que él también se dirigia hacia allá.

—¿ya van camino al aeropuerto?

—ya solo falta vernos en la recepción.

—bien, yo llegaré en unos minutos.

— te llamare cuando lleguemos — colgó.

—¿ya estás lista? — preguntó Natsumi.

—si, ¿y tú?

—si, ya me aseguré de no olvidar nada.

—¿bajamos?

—claro.

Cada una cargó con su equipaje, y bajaron a la recepción del hotel donde ya estaban algunos, incluidos Fubuki, Kidou y Fuyuka junto su compañera.

—creo que lo mejor será empezar a irnos — sugirió Kidou.

—¿no esperamos a los demás? — preguntó Natsumi.

—si, Kidou-kun, ¿cuál es la prisa? — le preguntó Fudou.

—ninguna, pero de todas formas, me parece que ahorraremos tiempo, después de todo tomaremos taxis.

— En eso tienes razón — dijo Natsumi.

—Fubuki, tú y las chicas podrían irse primero.

—¿yo?

—si, nosotros nos iremos cuando bajen más.

—de...acuerdo.

—Natsumi miró a su alrededor — Kidou-kun, somos 4 mujeres, yo me quedaré a esperar a los demás con ustedes.

—¿segura? No te sentirás incomoda

—como se sentiria incomoda. Ella quiere esperar a su futuro novio

—¡Fudou!

—da igual, Kidou, ya estoy acostumbrada a los pocos modales de Fudou — mencióno la pelirroja algo molesta.

—bueno, entonces, los veremos allá — Aki subió al taxi.

Fubuki, Haruna, Aki y Fuyuka subieron al primer taxi que pasó.

Haruna le susurró a su hermano antes de irse un "gracias" al cual Kidou respondió con una sonrisa.

Al llegar al aeropuerto Haruna les sugirió ir a la cafeteria a comer algo, Fuyuka secundo su idea.

—¿y que quieren de comer?

—yo solo quiero un café — dijo Haruna — ¿podrian pedirmelo?, voy al baño

—Claro — respondió Aki.

Haruna salió disparada del lugar, y se apresuró a llamar a Atsuya.

—¿hola?

—¿ya llegaron?

—si, está en la cafeteria, y todavía faltan muchos de mis amigos. Es ahora el mejor momento.

—ya voy, ya voy

Justo cuando iba a regresar a la cafeteria, Haruna se tropezó con alguién.

—ay, lo siento

—pensé que estabas en la cafeteria — le dijo Atsuya.

— ah, eres tú

—si

—anda vamos — lo tomó del brazo y corrió dirección a la cafeteria.

Ambos se quedaron un momento afuera.

—espera aqui, ¿si? Traeré a Fubuki.

—si, si — contestó nervioso.

—Haruna se dirigió a la mesa donde estaban sus amigos — Fubuki-kun.

—¿qué pasa?

—¿podrias venir un momento conmigo?

—¿por qué?

—vamos, es una sorpresa

—está bien — Fubuki siguio a Haruna — ¿esto no será por lo del otro día?

— Nada de eso.

Ambos salieron de la cafeteria, Haruna se dirigió a Atsuya, lo tomó del brazo y lo acercó a Fubuki.

—¡di algo! No esperes que yo los presente.

—no lo entiendo — Fubuki miraba a Haruna confundido.

—me alegra volver a verte.

—¿volver a verme?

—vamos, no estoy tan cambiado.

—Fubuki lo miró detenidamente — me pareces conocido. ¿Algún fan?

—jeje, es triste ver que no reconoces a tu propio hermano

—¿¡disculpa!?

—lo siento — Atsuya retrocedió un par de pasos — tal vez no debi decirlo tan rápido, pero no se como actuar ahora que estoy frente a ti

—pero...es imposible, mi hermano esta muerto. ¿Que broma es esta? — pregunto molesto.

—me temo que no es una broma — sacó de su cartera la foto que antes le habia enseñado a Haruna y se la entregó a él.

—esta foto...

—el dia del accidente, tus padres...mis padres, la llevaban en el auto, ¿me equivocó?

— a Fubuki le comenzaron a temblar las manos — ¿como sabes todo esto?

— porque yo estuve alli.

Fubuki vió la foto una vez más, y volvió a mirar al pelinaranja.

—no comprendo, ¿esto es un sueño? — Fubuki se sentía como si fuera a desmayarse.

—Atsuya negó con la cabeza — se que es dificil de creer, Shirou, pero...

—Fubuki abrió los ojos como plato —¡es imposible!

— Shirou, nunca encontraron mi cuerpo, debieron de habertelo mencionado.

—supuse que la nieve...no lo se...— Fubuki comenzó a temblar todavía más — ni siquiera lo recuerdo

—se que lo correcto no es esto. Debí de habertelo explicado con más calma, que tuvieras tiempo de digerir todo esto, pero no hay tiempo, si no lo hacia, tal vez no tendría la oportunidad de volver a verte.

— yo...yo...no se que creer

Haruna solo contemplaba aquella escena, sin saber que hacer o decir, asi que decidió dejarle todo a Atsuya, al cual observaba con cara de pensativo.

— Atsuya soltó un suspiro — el aniversario de la muerte de nuestros padres...fue ayer.

Fubuki se quedó en silenció, todo era tan difícil de creer. Su hermano, a quien creía muerto,estaba frente a él, apareciendo después de muchos años.

¿Como debía reaccionar? Era demasiada información de un momento a otro. Algo tan imposible, que nunca pudo imaginarse.

Atsuya colocó las manos sobre los hombros de su hermano, esperando que le creyera.

—¿por qué?

—¿eh?

—¿por qué apareces luego de tanto tiempo? — grito lleno de rabia.

—Atsuya quitó sus manos — yo...

— ¿¡tienes idea de todo lo que pasé!? Desde el accidente...no tenia a nadie — lágrimas comenzarón a caer de sus ojos — y luego de repente, llegas y esperas que te crea, luego de tanto tiempo.

—Yo...

—¡Es verdad! — Haruna había levantado la voz, mientras observaba los ojos de Fubuki con mucha seguridad.

—Haruna...

—perdóname Fubuki. Fui yo quien le sugirió a Atsuya que se vieran aquí.

Fubuki no entendía las palabras de ella. ¿Donde lo había conocido? ¿Cómo sabia que no era un impostor? ¿Por qué lo hacía?

— se que no puedes creerlo. Si yo misma que soy ajena a esto, no puedo. Pero tiene la foto, y sabe tu nombre, y la fecha del aniversario de la muerte de tus padres. No puede ser que todo sea coincidencia.

—... Ta...tal vez — apretó sus puños con su fuerza — pero...es surreal.

—Si, lo sé. Lo sé muy bien.

Ahora ella también tenía las emociones a flor de piel, pero no quería llorar (aunque ya lo estaba haciendo) . Solo quería que su amigo pudiera creerle.

—tal vez esto fue una mala idea. Yo...

Atsuya no pudo continuar, ya que fue sorprendido cuando Fubuki lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Como si estuviera reteniéndolo, temiendo que algo se lo arrebatará.

—lo siento pero sigo temiendo que esto sea un sueño.

—esta bién — correspondió su abrazo — incluso si no lo es.

Haruna no pudo evitar sonreir mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

—Fubuki soltó a el pelinaranja — pero, ¿como diste conmigo? ¿como es que estás vivo?

—pues el dia del accidente, cuando vi venir la avalancha abri la puerta lo más rápido que pude y te aventé por ella

—si, lo recuerdo.

—luego de eso, la avalancha tiró el auto por el precipicio. Todo paso tan rápido. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es que cuando desperté...intente despertar a mamá y papá, cosa que obviamente no logré.

—si, pero ¿por qué nunca intentaste buscarme?

—no lo se, supongo que fue porque prefería tener la esperanza de que estabas vivo, a buscarte y encontrarte muerto.

—¡eres un tonto!

—ya lo se. Luego de eso caminé hasta que los que son mis padres actuales me encontraron, no se mucho, solo se que me encontraron desmayado en la nieve.

—¿y que pasó?

—les dije la verdad, y me adoptaron.

—¿y como me encontraste?

—tuviste mucha publicidad luego de lo de los extraterestres ¿sabes? Pero no me dejarían viajar solo nunca.

—¿si?

—pero luego de una larga historia, y gracias a la metiche de mi hermana, logré encontrarte.

—pues me alegra.

—dale las gracias a tu novia.

—¡qué no soy su novia! — gritó Haruna.

Fubuki rió ante el comentario de su hermano y la reacción de su amiga.

—admitelo, te portas como tal — dijo Atsuya a la peliazul.

—¡tonto! — le respondió ella.

—me gustaría estar más tiempo contigo hermano, pero me temo no será posible.

—¿por qué?

— te vas hoy, ¿no?

—Oh... —Fubuki había olvidado todo por un instante.

—pero no importa, podremos seguir en contacto

— no apresuren las cosas chicos — dijo Haruna — nuestro vuelo sale en unos minutos. Aprovechenla.

—¿como? Estamos en un aeropuerto

—un recuerdo —dijo Haruna mientras señalaba su cámara, la cual tenia colgada alrededor del cuello.

—¿ya lo tenias previsto? — preguntó Atsuya.

—Haruna rió — claro.

—está bien, me gustaria tener un recuerdo — contestó Fubuki.

—si, pero salgamos, no quiero de fondo este lugar.

—Tú eres la fotógrafa

Dicho esto los 3 salieron del lugar.

Mientras tanto, el resto de los chicos habían llegado al Aeropuerto, y se encontraban en la cafeteria.

—Haruna y Fubuki ya se tardaron mucho — se preocupó el cápitan del equipo.

—¿no te molesta Kidou-kun? Probablemente Fubuki se le este declarando a tu hermana — dijo Fudou, claramente para molestar al chico.

—nadie se esta declarando.

—¿por qué lo dices tan seguro? Nos estás ocultando algo.

—¡Fudou-kun! Se más amable por favor — pidió Fuyuka con una sonrisa.

—s...si

— la única persona a la que Fudou le haría caso sin quejarse — río Aki.

—incluso el amor le llega a las personas más molestas — siguió Natsumi.

—¿lo dices por ti?

—callate Fudou.

—Independientemente de la situación, el avión saldrá pronto, será mejor que esos dos se den prisa — concluyó Goenji.

—bueno, ya está, será mejor que nos vayamos.

—si — Haruna miró la hora en su celular — solo tenemos 10 minutos antes de abordar.

—vayansé o perderán su vuelo — dijo Atsuya.

—si

—nos veremos luego, lo prometo

—y seguiremos en contacto.

—Fubuki sonrió — muy bien.

—por cierto, peliazul

—me llamó Haruna

—bien, Haruna. Gracias por todo

—no es nada.

—no me dejes fuera de la lista de invitados de la boda con mi hermano.

—terco — le dijo mientras lo miraba molesta.

—y mándame una copia de la foto, luego.

—lo pensaré

Atsuya y Fubuki volvieron a abrazarse.

—hasta pronto, Atsuya.

—hasta pronto, Shirou.

Espero de verdad que hallan disfrutado este fanfic.

Se que no es mi mejor trabajo, pero le puse todo mi empeño.

La idea nació al ver lo parecidas que eran las situación de Haruna y Fubuki.

Ambos huérfanos, perdiendo a sus padres en accidentes, y con hermanos. Así que pense, ¿que pasaría si Atsuya estuviera vivo? Y así termine escribiendo.

Gracias por sus comentarios.


End file.
